More Than Perfect
by auslee
Summary: What would have happened if Michaela had enlisted in the army and gone off to war instead of David? Could she have still met Sully? Could romance still blossom?
1. Chapter 1

_This is an alternate event, it is not chronologically accurate, it's just an opportunity to explore a different view on things. I hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr Quinn, just borrowing them

"_Michaela Anne Quinn, you did what?"_

"_I'm sorry mother, I know you don't approve...but it's something I have to do."_

"_I...I forbid you to go!"_

"_It's too late now... I'm leaving tomorrow."_

It all seemed a distant memory now, when in fact it was only days ago that it took place. It had been one of the hardest decisions Michaela had ever made, but one that was sure to change her life forever. She knew her father would have been proud of her, if only he were alive to see her now.

She sighed...if only. She knew her mother was terrified about her leaving, but Michaela felt the need to help, and this was the best place for her right now. Her mother would understand eventually, _wouldn't she_?

Michaela looked around the compartment watching the nervous faces of her travel companions; many of them nurses and doctors like herself heading different places. She wondered what it was that was going through their mind. _Were they missing their loved ones? Were they running away from something? Or just wanting to help as she was?_ Michaela pondered these questions herself many a night. It wasn't a decision she hadn't taken lightly, nor would she ever, especially now; now that she was on her way to join the Union Army Medics.

She had received her papers for transport only last week, with only a days notice. When she first volunteered it was because she was angry and hurt. Her father had passed away, leaving her feeling stranded, unwanted and alone. He was her sole support. Her mother had never accepted the fact that she was a doctor, or that she could survive in a man's world without her father at her side. And when her father passed on Elizabeth Quinn, her infuriating yet loving mother, practically demanded she give it up.

It was this that urged her in her final decision, and she found herself caught up in the whirlwind. Stubbornness and pride ruling, yet underlying it all, she knew she could make a difference and she wanted to help in any way she could. It was a sudden farewell to her family and friends, each one wishing her luck, wondering whether she would see them again.

Michaela gave a nervous shudder at the thought. An older woman across from her, Clara, gave her a supportive smile. Clara had been a nurse for many years before joining the army, she had been a monumental force in recruiting medical staff for them, and that was how they first met in the streets of Boston only weeks ago.

Working for the army? No, that wasn't how Michaela saw it. She was helping the many men that were suffering, comforting the ones that would never see another dawn, and working alongside the doctors and nurses that were there to do the same.

"This is the officer's tent," said Clara pointing at a tent they were passing. Michaela only nodded. She hadn't been able to say much of anything just yet, feeling completely overwhelmed by the sights in front of her. She was grateful that Clara was such an old hand at all this, and that they would be working together in the same place.

"And this here's the medics' tent, though you won't see much of it once the battle's in full swing," Clara said as they entered the tent together. Michaela set her things down on an empty cot at the very back of the tent, and then turned back to Clara.

"Who do I report to?" Michaela finally spoke up.

Clara gave her a kind smile, "Dr Bernard is the head doctor, he's in charge of maintaining supplies and things, so if you need anything you can go to him. Though I wouldn't bother most days, he's so busy he aint got time for much else but doctorin'. Just do what ya came here to do," she said.

Michaela smiled. "I see," she replied.

From the distance an ear splitting boom rang out. Michaela and Clara both flinched out of instinct, but quickly pulling themselves together once more. A young man came rushing to the tent yelling "We need all medical staff, now!"

The women ran as quickly as they could to the casualty tent, while others scattered themselves to different areas around the camp, as more men than they could count began rolling in. The injuries were devastating for some, others escaping with simple lacerations to their bodies. Michaela had only just begun but she worked as though she had been here her entire life. She moved swiftly from patient to patient, and she never even had the time to notice that most of the men didn't object to a lady doctor as they did so in Boston. For here, the men were grateful for any sort of medical attention at all.

......................................................................................

Across the camp, laying silently in the brush was one of the army's sharpshooters. He had joined up a little over a year ago after his world was turned upside down. He had lived a relatively quiet life up until the tragic day he lost his wife and child. It was a pain he thought he could never forget, and with the purpose to try and do just that, he had joined the army. He had never killed a man before, nor even felt the urge to use a gun at all, but when the army saw his skill with the weapon, he was promoted immediately from general infantry to sharpshooter. He hated everything about it, but he still had a ways to go before his stint in the army was over, and he was a man of his word.

The position was esteemed by many, but not by him; to him it was a means to an end. Could he somehow find peace here amongst the war? He was numb now, and he felt better than he had since that day, so long ago. There was a light at the end of a tunnel.

"Sully?" came a voice quietly behind him. He crawled his way out of sight and headed to the direction of the voice. He saw the face of his friend and another soldier waiting behind a tree.

"Daniel, what's happening?" he whispered.

"Sergeant McKay wants ya back at camp to rest, got Mitchell to take over for ya," he replied.

"Alright, ya headin' back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two men waited as Mitchell took Sully's position and then headed quickly back the way they came. Once in the clear Daniel gave Sully a slap on the back and handed him a canteen of water. "Haven't seen ya in days. Ya sure could use a bath," Daniel grinned.

Sully smiled and took a large swig out of the canteen. "Yeah, I was wondering when I was gettin' called back. Been out for a lot longer this time," he said wiping at his brow.

"Well ya here now," Daniel laughed pleased to see his friend was alive and well. They talked easily together about nothing in particular, as they had many a day since they met, and headed for the camp grounds that lie just over the next hill.

Michaela had been working for almost a day and half by the time they had caught up on the most urgent patients. She had never seen so many desperate faces in so many young men, and it shook her to her very being. She was able to get away for a while and was directed by Clara to the spring nearby to wash up and refresh herself for her next 'shift'. She had headed over there not so much to clean her skin as to clear her mind, away from the busy camp.

She sat on a log with her feet dipped in the spring and her skirt pulled to her knees. She hummed herself a tune, trying to drown out the memories of the cries of the men. Her facade that she held while working was slowly beginning to break as she sat in the still quiet of the woods. She knew she was safe here; it was only a stone's throw away from her own tent, so she allowed herself to relax for just a moment.

Daniel left Sully so he could clean up in peace, leaving him at the edge of the woods leading down to the spring. After passing a few soldiers standing guard, Sully made his way to the water. He was never more grateful to be able to wash up than now, having been in the same position for days on end, he hadn't had the chance to do anything, except the call of nature.

He stripped off down to nothing, he didn't care about prying eyes, he had been with the army long enough to know that these moments were too few and far between to waste. He floated peacefully through the chilled water letting it soak to his core, he could almost feel his body sighing in appreciation. His hair floated around him as he glided through the water. It was a lot longer than it used to be, it sat almost to his shoulders now, but no-one had made him cut it yet so he left it to grow out. He would always tie it back when in camp so the officers didn't seem to mind, but he preferred the way it felt when it was out.

........................................................................................

Michaela had tears streaming down her face, not that she could pinpoint why. She guessed just out of pure release. She needed it, something just for herself. She had begun to feel better since and had decided to wade out a little, hitching her skirt up to its highest point without overly exposing herself. Her pantaloons were pushed high up her thigh so as not to wet them, and she gratefully let the water relieve her weary body. She wished she could swim letting herself drift along, but she knew there was no way she would be able to do that out here.

As she moved steadily through the water she heard a splash around the bend ahead. She moved toward the sound, as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. In an instant she froze. In plain view she saw a man gliding right towards her. She had no choice but see that he wore absolutely nothing and she felt her face flush in embarrassment. Her eyes were anywhere but on him as she tried to quickly exit the water. In her haste she lost her footing and went crashing into the water, clothes and all.

She felt extremely foolish for being so clumsy and embarrassed knowing that now she would be face to face with the naked man. She came up for air only to gasp again in shock as the man stood before her in all his glory. Sully's hands immediately went to the place he felt the most exposed and dunked himself down in the water again. If he ever told anyone he didn't care about anyone's prying eyes, he knew he would eat his words now as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Michaela coughed and spluttered as she tried to regain her composure. Any thoughts they both had about how strenuous their last few days had been seemed to melt away as they stared into each other's eyes. Hers a mesmerising hazel and green and his like a clear blue sky. Sully cleared his throat. "H...Hey, N...Names Sully," he managed to sputter. He raised his hand in a wave only to realise it should have stayed where it was, covering himself.

Michaela swallowed. "Michaela...Dr. Michaela....Dr. Quinn, Michaela Quinn," she stammered, feeling like slapping her own forehead in embarrassment at her jumbled words. She was only able to capture one thought as millions raced through her mind, and it was the one that said how she admired his tanned and muscular body. Her face went red again as she tried to push that thought away.

Sully meanwhile had managed to conceal himself behind a branch that overhung in the water. He reached forward extending his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Michaela moved forward taking it in hers and they stood like that for a moment, both unable to identify the surge that flowed between them from their hands to their hearts.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," said Michaela apologetically.

Sully only laughed as he watched the water drip down her face, "Looks like I was the one to disturb you."

She smiled at him, feeling less tense than she had moments ago. She looked down at her dress and shrugged. Since she was in now, she may as well enjoy the water. She sat slowly back into the water feeling the coolness soak through her dress once again; she closed her eyes and sighed. Sully didn't think he had seen anything more perfect. She looked like an angel, a soaking wet, stunning angel. He was sure he felt an extra beat in his heart just at the sight.

"I ah... you new here?" he asked, still hiding himself away.

She nodded, "I arrived yesterday morning. I came from Boston," she said trying to avert her eyes, but failing to, as his gaze caught hers for a second time, sending a spark coursing through them both.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "From Boston. Why'd you come out here then?" he asked wondering why anyone obviously from _her _part of Boston would bother.

"Because I'm needed," she said softly, her eyes holding the pain she had so recently witnessed. He simply nodded his head, knowing all too well what happened out here.

"I should be going," she said, quickly making her way out of the spring. She wrung out her dress as much as possible before picking up her shoes and stockings to put on.

Sully feeling out of sorts at the feelings rushing through him suddenly called out, "I'd like to see you again."

_Had he just said that? Were those words from him?_ _What was he doing? A lady like her's not gonna want to see the likes of you again_ he chastised. He looked down into the water feeling foolish for saying anything at all. He began to turn away when he heard her say, "I'd like that."

He turned back around and smiled at her, she returned it. She nodded and said, "Goodbye Sully." He replied simply with, "Michaela." And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's alright; just lie still, we're doing everything we can," Michaela said firmly as yet another young man struggled in pain.

He writhed on the bed as she meticulously worked on his infected leg. Or at least what was left of it. He had taken a fall during the latest campaign and had broken the shin bone and received several bullets to it. He was brought to the tent amidst a rush of gunfire, and Dr. Bernard unable to do anything else quickly amputated his leg. It was the next day Michaela noticed the discoloured flesh, and the fever setting in. But they were low on everything and pain relief wasn't an option right now.

By that evening the young man was taken away to be placed with the other dead soldiers and the cot only to be filled by another in just as bad a condition. She worked long and hard alongside the other doctors and nurses, just to keep as many of them alive as possible. There was no time to give them any further treatment in the field; if they were alive they were lucky; most of them were sent home once injured. Michaela changed out with Dr. Bernard again, and he gave her a smile as he ushered her out into the cool night air. She would rest now until morning.

After several months at her new home, her body moved on its own accord as she made her way through the crowded campsite. Night time was always a more cheerful time, as the attacks were usually kept to daylight hours. And it was now that the men took their well earned rest. She was brought back from her daydream by a whistle as she passed by several fresh faced young men around a camp fire. She smiled absently knowing the chance of seeing them this happy again would be small once they took to the frontline tomorrow. Somehow they all came back to that medical tent for one thing or another.

One of the men taking her disinterest as a challenge stepped out in front of her and grasped his hands around her hips. Waking her instantly from her dream like-state, she brushed his hands aside "Don't touch me," she ordered.

"Whoahhhhh," the young man teased as he gained winning taunts from his friends. "Hold on there, missy," he said lifting his hands in mock surrender. This time he moved his hands all the way around her, trapping her arms beside her and pulling her close. "Now isn't that better?" he grinned, his eyes greedily taking in her form. Michaela struggling to free herself was about to yell at him to get his hands off of her when she heard a voice behind her say, "Let her go!"

The other men in the group immediately stood to guard their friend. Michaela didn't need to turn to recognize the voice belonged to Sully. They had spent every moment possible together since their meeting, feeling a connection neither of them could explain but both enjoyed. They found they had a lot in common, more than anyone would think looking at them. They had been drawn to one another from the start, and four months later they were still the best of friends.

The other women in camp always gave her playful smiles and teased her when he came by, as he waited for her to finish her work. He was always ready with food so she could eat something before she fell asleep, usually on his shoulder in front of the campfire. And likewise she would wait for days at a time until he returned from his position just to see him, before she had to rush back inside. In spite of the war that raged around them, they found a calm centre with each other.

"I said let – her – go," he growled.

"And who are you? Ya gonna make me?" the young man laughed, and his friends joining in.

"Sully, please, I can handle this," Michaela said. Though Sully wasn't convinced he tried to contain himself. Immediately the man dropped his arms from Michaela and stepped back, his hands in the air. "I'm real sorry ma'am, I didn't mean no offence. Just havin' a little bit o' fun," he said quickly never taking his eyes from Sully. Too worried about Michaela to contemplate the reaction, he glared at the man and moved Michaela away into the safety of the night.

As they made their way through the tents, Michaela let out a small giggle. Sully stopped to question her. "What?" he wondered.

"You didn't realise?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You have quite the reputation around here Sully," she smiled, knowing full well that everyone admired him, though for a myriad of different reasons. The nurses would say how he was the most handsome man, the most considerate, the most kind...and then there were the other doctors and soldiers alike, that he was the most fierce, the most intelligent, the strongest. Everyone held him in high esteem, yet he was clueless.

"What are you talkin' about? What reputation?"

After two days on her feet and tiredness completely set in, Michaela leapt back easily into her sleepy haze. She was feeling a little like a princess, being rescued from her tower, and delighting in his total lack of understanding of the situation. She walked playfully around him. "Oh all the nurses are talking about you," she said teasingly. Sully feeling a little nervous by all the seeming attention he had gathered was also happy to see a smile on Michaela's face after such a tiring day. He decided to play along, "I see, so everyone's talkin' about me, what about you? What do you say about me?"

Michaela, caught up in her daze, spoke as though reciting a fairy tale, "I tell them you're a handsome prince, oh so charming, come to rescue the princess from her tower before riding off into the sunset." She battered her eyelids for effect, and laughed at how ridiculous she was being. Sully loved this side of her and he grinned as he leaned in tickling her. She laughed and ran, Sully following her close behind all the way to her tent.

Both breathless, they stood outside the tent. It was amazing how things could change so dramatically in just an instant. They had been so close now for so long, and there had been times when they both thought there might be something more there than just friendship, but neither had wanted to ruin the good relationship they had. They stood close together and they could both sense the change in the air, as if someone had lifted a veil from their eyes: they could see clearly.

"And just who is this princess?" he asked trying to sound casual, knowing she had meant herself in the story.

Michaela looking at the face she knew so well whispered self consciously, "Me." She turned her face away to hide the flush spreading over her cheeks, but he turned her face back to him gently.

"And what do the prince and princess do once they've ridden off into the sunset?" he asked, his voice a little husky. Michaela swallowed, their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, she was coming back to reality slowly. "I suppose they...they live happily ever after," she said quietly. Sully smiled hearing the quiver in her voice, knowing beyond all doubt she was thinking the same thing he was. He could see the love in her eyes, just as it was written in his.

He moved in closer to her lips, only a breath apart, "Happily ever after?" She closed her eyes barely nodding her reply, wanting this oh so much. She couldn't hold on any longer and she moved in gently brushing her lips against his. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was a slow kiss, so gentle and pure. Her lips were softer than he could have imagined, and he did imagine them a lot. She pulled back surprised at her own behaviour, only to be pulled back in by his gentle arms, and her lips caressed with his once again.

Their warmth surrounded her as their lips danced together to a song they had created amongst the cold hard reality of their lives. It was a perfect kiss, a perfect love. And she didn't want it to end. Eventually when they did break apart, though the night was warm, Michaela felt a chill sweep across her. She couldn't bear to be apart from him and she folded herself into his arms once more. "Oh Sully," she whispered as her face rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating so quickly, and she felt comforted by its rhythm.

Sully held her so close; he never wanted to let her go. Her small frame in his arms felt so right and he wanted to pledge himself to her forever, right there and then. "Michaela," was all he could say. They were both so overwhelmed. A cough from within the tent startled them and they shifted to their usual place in front of the camp fire. Though tonight Sully draped his arm around her and held her close, Michaela was never more content than that moment.

After gazing at the fire for some time Michaela turned her body to face Sully. His gaze said everything but she needed to hear it out loud. "Sully?" He smiled seeing the questioning look on her face, and slowly began.

"Michaela, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met," he said as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Before I met you, I was... I was broken. But every day I spend with you makes me feel... new again. When I'm not with you...I feel like I'm only half of what I can be. I need you Michaela, I need to _be_ with you," he said earnestly, clasping her hands in his.

She could only stare, his words penetrating deep within her soul. She felt it too, he completed her in so many ways. "Sully, I can't imagine life without you. You've been there for me in every single way, and you've been my everything, everyday. I need you too," she said, her heart thumping within her.

Could they say those words? Those words that could draw them closer than they have ever been? But was now really the time, here in this place? Here, where there was so much heart ache and pain, and where nothing was sure or certain. Sully knew he needed to say it; it was burning inside of him, trying to find its way out. "Michaela, I don't know how... I want to... I love you. I love you so much," he said it as he cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He restrained himself from kissing her again, but he couldn't let her go. Then she said the only thing he wanted to hear, "Oh Sully, I love you too."

Their lips crashed together as if magnets drawn together. They couldn't fight it even if they wanted to. Michaela let out a soft moan as Sully's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging to be let in; she couldn't refuse and as their tongues met for the first time, it was Sully that moaned in pleasure. Their impassioned kiss was one long dreamed about and hoped for and for both of them it was more than perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Michaela woke the next morning, feeling more refreshed than ever before. Love had given her wings, and she was floating far above the clouds. She drank in the sight of him as he waved to her from the opening of the mess tent. This was the last morning they would have together before Sully was due to go out again, and they intended to spend every moment together. "Mornin', princess," he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She swatted him playfully on the arm. "Sully!" she flushed red as one of the nurses passed by them, grinning at them.

And that was all it took for the entire camp to know. Before they had even sat down for breakfast it was a known fact to everyone that Sully and Michaela were together. For many, the couple were like a fairy tale, perfect for one another in every way, and they couldn't be happier for them. Fortunately Michaela and Sully enjoyed the friendly banter from their friends in the mess tent, and they couldn't wipe those smiles from their faces.

Sully reached across the table to Michaela, noticing she had become quiet. "Michaela, are you alright?" he asked holding her hand in his.

"Hmmm?" she replied distantly.

"What's on ya mind?" he urged, his eyes capturing hers.

She shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts that were lingering there and looked over his shoulder at nothingness. He moved to sit in her sight path, a worried look settling over his features. "Michaela please, tell me what it is," he said.

Noticing the strain on his face, Michaela knew she should tell him, but she felt unsure of herself yet again. She sighed and clasped his hand firmer in hers. "Sully, I know we both said... we said we love each other..." she was barely audible over the conversations that were coursing through the tent. Sully moved to stand and sit next to her but she held him in place with her eyes.

"Yeah, I love you Michaela, course I do," he confirmed. "What is it?"

"Does that mean... I mean, are we... courting? Or, or just...," she stammered feeling like a school girl, young and inexperienced in love.

Sully inhaled deeply and grinned from ear to ear, it was as if she was completing his own thoughts. He was only too happy to answer her question, but to do that he had to ask her one of his own. She watched him as he moved to sit by her, one hand still clasping hers, the other fumbling around in his pocket. She frowned at the smile on his face, not sure what was apparently so funny that she had somehow missed.

He brushed his lips over her hand and said, "Michaela if ya want, we can court. That's ok by me..." She smiled relieved at his words, but her smile slowly faded as he kept going, "... but I don't think I can be truly happy knowing that we are..." He watched her face etch with fright and he figured he better move a little faster with his explanation before things got out of hand.

"Michaela, for me to be truly happy, there's something I need to know." She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. He paused and pulled a small round item from his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

She could almost feel her stomach flipping inside her. Her hands shook and she could barely breathe. "Sully?"

"I want ya to be my wife Michaela," he said again. For a moment she couldn't speak but she didn't have to, everything within her was screaming the answer. "Yes!" she cried.

The tears were flowing on their own accord, and before she could say anything further Sully placed a small leather made ring on her finger. He shrugged at her delighted expression and said, "I know it aint much, but I..."

She shushed him with a kiss on his lips. "Sully, it's absolutely perfect," she cooed. He kissed her hand and they embraced, feeling each others' hearts thumping in unison. "I love you Michaela, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

Unaware that the couple had been watched the entire time, the tent erupted in a chorus of cheering and clapping. Michaela jumped at the sound and when finally taking notice of what was going on around them, they both laughed and Sully pulled her close.

It was as if the tent seemed to shrink around the pair. They couldn't stay in the crowded area any longer, so they rushed out and found a private spot away from prying eyes. Sully kissed her like she had never been kissed before and her delighted gasp at the feeling of his warm lips against hers urged them on. She melted into his arms and was taken away, lost in their private moment. His hands tangling through her hair, her arms entwined around his neck. With their lips locked they kissed away the broken man, the lonely woman, both becoming refreshed and renewed within each other.

........................................................................................

Michaela watched Sully walk beyond the trees and hills, never more afraid for the man she now called her love. It was if by crossing that line of friendship, all her fears were now being recognised, allowed to surface and being revealed to her minute by minute. She wouldn't see him again for a few days and it pained her so. If only they had more time, but she knew this was war, and war didn't wait.

She was called into action by a yell in the casualty tent. She swooped in under the large canvas shelter ready to fight once again against the demons of infection and disease. She had gotten used to the smell now, that smell that wafted from the pores of every injured man that lay in this tent. She speedily went to work, her mind never more focused on saving the lives right in front of her.

The gunfire didn't bother her anymore either. After months of hearing it wage in the distance it became part of the sounds of daily life. Though today something was different, it was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her stomach flipped a little remembering Sully saying his time was nearly up here. Maybe that was what she was sensing, in just days he would be free to go on his way. They hadn't even had the chance to talk about what they would do now. It was all so unexpected, so unorthodox.

Her enlistment was initially for six months and she had only just reached her fourth month here. It had been the most devastating time in her short life, but she knew it had only made her stronger and would continue to do so. She felt blessed to have found love in such an environment, where something so pure didn't seem to belong.

.......................................................................................

Sully regained his position on the outlook. He couldn't help but feel the love emanating from deep within. He felt more alert than ever before, and on a day like today, that was certainly a good thing. He focused his attention to where it had been for so many days before, and his eye roamed over the field below. Things seemed different today, it was too quiet. The camp on the enemy side had been a hive of activity according to the last change over, now it seemed as though nothing was happening. That was a warning enough in itself!

Sully quickly clambered back from his location and went to the secondary position a little further down. There was more chance of him being seen here, but he was confident they didn't have snipers in their ranks, and a regular soldier didn't have the accuracy for a shot at that distance. At least he hoped that was the case. His eye caught a signal from within his defences, and he watched the entire front line drop from their position and fall back into the prepared ditches.

Sully found himself caught in slow motion as he watched those same men become blanketed by the opposing side as they charged forward from out of nowhere. Guns were blazing and yells could be heard as men began to fall victim to the enemy's weapons. His rifle no match for the flood of bodies claiming the new land, and he saw the fear in the eyes of every man in the battle below. Knowing they had crossed the line, Sully's reverted to his orders of joining the lines to flank them.

He heard the orders from the officers being yelled around the woodlands, calling each soldier into action. His feet carried him swiftly to muster point, so drilled into him on each training day, before his heart finally took over and his only thought was for Michaela. His face beaded with sweat and his heart was thoroughly pounding in his chest as he saw the front two tents fall to the enemy. Their lines hadn't completely broken yet, but somehow the enemy had made it through, and would soon be followed by the remaining men.

There was a lump in his throat as his eyes scanned the area, then as quickly as it took to blink he saw it. The enemy had pushed through the remaining lines and were headed into the camp. Sully was stuck in a dream world, his feet were moving but his head was a blur. He heard the call to fallback and he was already close enough to become engaged in the battle. Shots rang out from every direction and still he was carried to his love. He pushed, hit and kicked his way through the crowd. It was a sea of colour, but mostly red with blood.

As he neared the medic tent, he felt a thump to the back of his head and he went sprawling to the ground. He looked forward in time to see his love, his heart running to him. She had almost reached him when he saw the shot pass right through her and she slumped to the ground, he screamed out her name "Michaela!" and then the world went black. He couldn't make sense of anything, the noises, the smells; it was all swirling around him.

........................................................................................

He sat up trying to focus, but felt the ground moving underneath him. He called out the last thing that had left his lips "Michaela."

"Shhhh. Hush now. Just lie back and relax. What's your name?"

"Huh? Sully," he said still confused.

He couldn't hear clearly but he heard the hustle and bustle within the busy tent. He opened his eyes again. Finally being able to see, he looked from left to right, it was the same tent he had seen for months before, waiting for Michaela to finish, and he was lying on the ground next to a row of cots.

"How did I get here?" he asked no-one in particular. His brain was still a scramble and the pounding of his head was enough to make him throw up. And he did. A nurse came rushing back to his side and she finished securing a bandage to his head. Sully grabbed her hands and pulled her down to him. "Please, what happened?" he begged.

"You're ok, our lines refortified and we pushed them back. We're going to be ok."

"Where's Michaela?"

"Who?"

"Dr Quinn, where is she, I saw her, she was shot. Where is she?"

"Oh, Dr Quinn. I've heard about her. I'm sorry I don't know. I only just arrived."

"Please I gotta find her." The anguish in his voice was enough to set the young women on a mission to find her. She ran between doctors and nurses, pointing back to Sully every so often. He had had enough of sitting and waiting. He lifted himself from the bed and began searching for her himself; his eyes scanning the beds one by one, not being able to find her.

Michaela had only heard the cries of the men after the officers had begun calling out their new orders. She had noticed the advanced sound of the gun fire and had already begun securing the tent ready for evacuation, as she had been taught to do. White coats were scrambling in every direction trying to prepare for the worst, when Michaela was called to tend to injuries outside the tent. A man crumpling before her was her first patient, but he was already gone, he had taken the road as so many lost soldiers before him had.

Michaela covered him with his jacket and went to the next man; it was on her way to him that she saw Sully running towards her. Her feet pulled her towards him until she saw an unknown man with his rifle swung high, plunging the butt of it into the back of Sully's head, sending him crashing into the dirt. She froze for just a second until she realised he was ok, and began her run toward him again. Then she felt a searing pain shoot through her chest, and the last thing she heard was Sully screaming her name.

..........................................................................................

When she woke she was in immense pain. Her chest was on fire, and she felt so drowsy. She couldn't focus. "Dr Quinn, just lie still. You've been unconscious since your surgery and I don't want you moving," said a kind voice.

Her eyes swung in the direction of the voice, and she recognised Dr. Bernard looking down at her. She tried to smile but her body tensed in pain as the ground moved beneath her. Her ears picked up on a strange sound and she noticed for the first time the sway of the room. "Where am I?" she croaked, her throat dry and sore.

"Well Doctor, due to your injury you have been discharged from the army... and are on your way home." Before she could make sense of any of it, the clickety clack of the railroad sent her back into a deep slumber. Dr Bernard shook his head solemnly, doctors that were injured this badly were usually left to the care of the other field doctors, but he had become rather fond of her and he wanted her to get the best care available, and he couldn't leave her there susceptible to the dangers of field medicine.

When Michaela awoke days later they were only hours away from their destination. Dr. Bernard had kept her medicated the entire time so the pain wouldn't be too much, which caused her to be sleepy most of the time. Today though she refused to have any more, feeling guilty that she was receiving so much when she knew how desperately they needed it back there. She cringed at every jostle and bump but as she became more lucid, but it was her heart that ached the most.

_Sully. _She had asked Dr. Bernard repeatedly if he knew anything, or had heard anything. He hadn't. The moment the attack took place a new group of medics had arrived and jumped into to help. Dr. Bernard, unbeknownst to Michaela, was returning to his home in Denver after his replacement had arrived. When she was injured he did the surgery himself and offered to transfer her back. He hadn't taken notice of anything else. He felt awful for the young woman, having heard the recent news of her engagement to Sully. He wished he had had the chance to find out what had happened to him.

The Quinn house hold was abuzz with activity. The army had sent word that Michaela had been wounded and was being transferred home, arriving today. Elizabeth initially had broken down at the news, but knowing that her daughter was coming home was a relief beyond all things.

As Michaela entered the house she knew so well, her senses worked overtime at her greeting.

"Michaela! Oh Michaela! You're home!," her mother cried.

Michaela couldn't hold back her tears either at the sight of her entire family filling the entrance way. They all embraced her being careful not hurt her any further, and then she was whisked away to her room to be tended by the waiting physician.

Days had gone by and still she remained in her room, she had had Martha send several telegrams every day, trying to contact Sully. But she knew just how hard it was to get information through. Her mother had gone through some sort of transformation since she had returned, and she had never known her to be so supportive or attentive. Even when she revealed the truth behind the leather binding on her finger, her mother simply broke into tears of joy and pulled her gently into an embrace.

Michaela feared her mother thought Sully may have been another doctor or such as was required to impress Elizabeth Quinn, so she explained in detail about Sully and where he was from. Elizabeth just smiled, only too happy that this man had somehow allowed her daughter to make it home to her. So much so, that she herself had contacted every person possible to try and find him for her daughter.

.......................................................................................

Michaela had been home less than a week, and already felt stronger. She had taken the opportunity this morning to slip into the garden to escape the quiet of the house. She was so used to a constant drumming noise in her ears that the silence that filled the large house was deafening. She sat under the shade of a tree as she watched the clouds float by. She hadn't been able to stop the tears from falling, so when they started again it was nothing new to her. She just let them fall, her heart still aching to find him, wondering if he was still alive.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother opening her eyes. "Miss, you have a visitor," said Martha timidly.

She knew not to disturb any of the family at such emotional times like this, but she felt this time it was necessary. Michaela just nodded her head and made to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"I'll be there in just a minute Martha, thank you," she whispered trying to contain another sob, as Martha headed away.

"I don't think I can wait another minute," said a deep voice behind her. Her eyes flew open at that voice. _Had her ears deceived he_r_?_ Standing quickly to her feet she spun around, her legs almost giving out on her as her eyes captured him standing there, grinning at her. She tried to say his name, but nothing came out. _Could it really be him?_ He moved in closer to her, barely believing he was actually here.

She reached out her hands and touched his face. "Sully," she whispered.

He nodded and pressed his hand against hers that stilled on his face. The tears flowing anew, were being brushed away by his thumb, but realising it wasn't helping he pulled her into a lasting kiss. When her lips felt his she clung to him, kissing him fervently, not wanting to ever let him go; and when they pulled back there was nothing but smiles on both their faces.

She dragged him out of sight into the garden and kissed him again and again. There was nothing more she wanted than feeling him against her, his soft lips on hers, his firm hands holding her. He held her like it was the last day on earth, never wanting to be apart from her again.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and happy, they sat embracing one another under a large tree. "Oh Sully, I can't believe you're here," she said. "I thought...I thought you..." she took a shaky breath unable to finish her sentence.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here now. I never gave up on you...on us," he said as he kissed her head.

"What happened to you after the attack?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled gazing at her beautiful face, holding it in his memory banks forever. "When I came to, there were all these new faces; no-one knew what had happened to you, it was like you had disappeared. I finally found Clara and she told me about Dr. Bernard. 'Course I couldn't go anywhere 'til my days ran out..." he kissed her lips, "They were the longest days of my life, those and the days I sat on the train, waiting to get here."

"Oh Sully, I tried to reach you, I sent so many telegrams...and mother did as much as she could, but there was no way of knowing..." she cried.

"Hey, none of that matters any more. But there is somethin' I have to do before we say anythin' else." With that he clasped her hand in his and removed the leather band from her finger, then gently replaced it with a sparkling gold band with a beautiful diamond sitting in its centre. His smile grew as hers did and they embraced, crushing themselves into one another.

They had reunited and it felt perfect, it felt more than perfect.

The End??? .... Maybe

_I hope you enjoyed this story. Please feel free to leave a review – love to hear your thoughts on it, or any suggestions you might have! Thanks!_


End file.
